


【梅闪】十一

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Kudos: 26





	【梅闪】十一

“上一任监狱长是被他逼死的。”

我在嘴巴里鼓起一口气，从左边转到右边，气泡在口中发出幼稚的声响，身旁的警官转头看了我一眼，他有些困惑，但那不重要。  
金发男人坐在审讯室里，坐姿极其霸道，他的身材作为一名监狱恶霸有些过于纤细了，被高高壮壮的手下围起来几乎看不到人。这样的人成为老大不是靠人格魅力就是靠屁股，我个人倾向于前者。  
“这是在警告我吗？”我敲了敲单面玻璃，吉尔伽美什一眼甩过来，但他什么也看不到。  
“抱歉长官，您最好不要招惹他，这个监狱里没有人敢对他不敬。”  
“我想也是，”我掏出发带，在脑后把头发扎起来，“所以他看起来无聊得快要死了。”

吉尔伽美什抬起头，他的瞳孔是竖着的，像是某种通体冰凉的冷血动物。他似乎对新来的监狱长有些困惑，但很快就明白了，看来是个聪明绝顶的人。  
“他死了？”  
“是啊，”我摘下帽子放在桌面上，“昨天刚死的，自杀，用的警备枪。”  
男人笑起来，向后倚着靠在椅背上，可他的手腕被铐在桌子上，即便如此他都不愿趴下，我发自内心地希望这高昂的自尊心没有在监狱里遭到凌辱。  
“你是来处分我的？”  
“嘛，说实话，”我有些不好意思地笑着，坐到他面前的桌子上，“我是来调教你的，他们需要你乖乖的。”  
吉尔伽美什挑起眉毛，真是，这个表情很打击人啊：“就凭你？”  
我低头看了看自己，今天的腰带和裤脚扎得有些紧，确实看起来不那么强壮，我感到有些生气，一生气就会习惯性噘嘴——完蛋了，这岂不是显得我更弱了？  
“我知道你是老油条，之前的监狱长能用的招都用过了，你早就习惯了吧？”  
我抬起腿，一脚蹬在他的椅子上，吉尔伽美什猛地向后缩，手铐限制了他的动作。我撑着膝盖俯下身去，把鞋底缓慢地，轻轻贴在他的下体上。  
他像一只受到惊吓的猫一样跳起来，椅子被打翻发出巨大的声响，吉尔伽美什咬紧牙关看着我。他还没有失去理智，知道铐着一只手是打不过我的。  
“但这个你还没有习惯吧，”我有些愉快地坐在桌子上晃着小腿，“听说这里没有人敢强要你，我觉得这样说不定能行。”  
“监狱长强奸犯人，”他恶狠狠地咧出一个笑容，“你就没有一点职业道德吗？”  
“抱歉啊，我就是个邪魔外道。”  
我跳下桌子，整理好自己的衣服，我不打算脱掉任何一件。吉尔伽美什的囚服只是两片薄薄的棉布，看起来很好扯掉的样子。我朝他走过去，禁锢着一只手臂让他没办法全力反抗，很轻易地就被按倒在桌子上，我一手按住他的后脑，一手拽着衣领用力向下拉，布料撕裂混杂着纽扣掉在地上的声音，说实话让人有点兴奋。  
撕碎的衣服落到地上，眼前的场景让我十分震惊，吉尔伽美什的上身蔓延着红色纹路，说不出是神圣还是淫荡，又或者二者都有。我沿着他的腰侧一路摸到肩膀，手下的肌肉在微微颤抖着，他挣扎着从我手掌中转过头，费劲地扭着脖子瞪我，猩红的眼睛像是红色纹路的延伸。  
“你好美。”我真诚地夸赞道。  
吉尔伽美什却不领情，他肩膀发力想要挣开我，后背的肌肉群像座优雅的雕像，可他却是鲜活而温暖的。我用力按着他的脑袋，有些贪心地在这具完美肉体上抚摸，手掌滑到前面拢住胸膛。他有着一对柔软的乳房，肌肉不是硬邦邦的手感，我摸索着用指腹揉搓乳头，捏在手指间玩弄。吉尔伽美什突然握住我的手，想要把它从自己胸前扯下去。  
“你这个杂种......”他愤怒地咒骂着，“放开！我看你是活够了......！”

虽然不敢相信，但他这种反应......

我拽着头发把人扯起来，他的上半身终于离开桌面，让我可以仔细地观察敏感过头的乳首。黑色的皮质手套捻起乳头，恶作剧一般略微用力向外扯。吉尔伽美什突然浑身颤抖，他像是受不了低头就看到自己乳房被玩弄的场景，紧紧闭着眼转头一口咬上我的手臂——看来不脱衣服是明智的选择。他泄愤一般撕扯着我的警徽，把那神圣的物件上沾上他的口水。  
我永远原谅他，在我看来没有什么比他的身体更神圣了。  
“冷静，冷静......”我放过他的胸膛，那里已经被玩弄得泛起红潮，乳头跟最开始比微微肿胀了些，我揽住他的腰，嘴唇紧紧贴在耳边。  
“吉尔伽美什，”我说，“你是第一次吗？”  
他猛然转过头，因为生气把脸憋得通红，我忍不住轻轻咬他的耳廓。  
“杂种......我怎么......可能！！！！”  
他像是真的生气了，不顾自己被铐着的手腕全力挣扎，左手腕已经被磨出血迹。我用自己的身体压制住他，膝盖顶开双腿，毫不留情地用膝头蹂躏他的下体。警服的布料一点都不柔软，吉尔伽美什仰起脖子发出一声惊呼，双腿不自觉地紧紧夹住我的膝盖，却让磨蹭的动作变得更刺激了。  
“我要杀了你！”他撑着身体趴在桌面上，声音因为脆弱处被粗暴顶弄而断断续续的，“我一定会......一定会杀了你！！！”  
我剥下他的裤子丢到一边，囚服确实太好脱了，他的大腿根因为刚才的侵犯而微微发红，前端却兴奋地顶在桌子上，在桌面上留下一道湿痕。  
好可爱。  
“嘘......宝贝，别紧张，”我俯下身去抱住他，握住性器，他的前液打湿了我的手套，“你是处女吗？”  
吉尔伽美什又像刚刚那样抓住我的手，想要把它从自己身上拿走，他光裸的身体摩擦着我的警服，我忍不住把他抱得更紧。  
“第一次的话我会温柔一点，”我偏过头亲了亲他的耳朵，“告诉我，你是吗？”  
吉尔伽美什一直没有出声，沉默着和我的手掌做斗争，可他的脆弱之处正落在我手里，我用拇指抵在尿道口打转，皮质手套带来的摩擦太过刺激，他呜咽着吐出一股前液，这种刺激会让他有一种快要失禁的错觉。  
错觉只是错觉，但他是不会懂的，没关系，多做几次就清楚了。  
“要做......啊......就快做！！”他在我怀里扭着身体，不知道自己这么做会让别人多难耐，“废话那么多你到底行不行！”  
啊啊，好麻烦，处女。  
我把手指塞进他的嘴巴里，吉尔伽美什试图咬我，我及时拽住舌头，两指夹着向外扯，他的牙关用不上力，只能大张着嘴生理性分泌唾液，很快就把手套打湿了。我有些恶劣地在他口腔里满满塞上三根手指，模仿着性交的节奏抽插，丰富的口水被搅出下流的声音。他用大腿夹紧我的膝盖，不自觉地扭动着夹腿，我低头看下去，他的前端比刚刚更硬了。  
这样的身体可不太妙哦。  
我抽出手指，手套被他的口水沾湿，亮晶晶地扯出一条银丝。我掰开他的臀瓣，在肛口抚摸一下，那条小口紧张地缩起来，压根没有放人进去的意思。我试着塞入一个指节，括约肌立刻紧紧绞住手指，吉尔伽美什痛苦地趴下去，肠肉努力向外推挤着侵犯者。  
这种情况下是不可能放松下来的吧。  
我从腰带上摸出钥匙，打开了他的手铐，紧接着把人在桌上翻过来抱住。吉尔伽美什有很大的概率会反击，所以我首先吻上他的眼睛，没受过这个刺激的人一定会闭上眼试图逃避，他也是这样做的。我趁机握住那只被磨出血的手腕，按到桌子上，在他做出反应之前撬开唇瓣吻进去。  
想要吻他是一个很冒险的举动，我用手掌捏住他的下巴，免得这人咬断我的舌头。由上向下的亲吻总是格外深入，他的嘴巴喜欢被手指搅弄，那就一定喜欢粗暴的亲吻。吉尔伽美什像是受不了深吻，没过多久就呜咽着扯我的衣服。我放开他，手掌扶起他的后脑，免得他被自己过多的口水呛到。  
“混蛋......放开我！”  
吉尔伽美什挣了一下，被按住的手腕没多少力气，我继续低头接吻，手指摸到下方，在放松下来的穴口缓慢捅进去。吉尔伽美什猛地叫了一声，开始摇着头拒绝，我努力地用舌头讨好他，直到他再一次专注于接吻。  
指根顶到肛口，我弯曲手指，皮手套摩擦着脆弱的内壁，对第一次来说确实过于刺激了。尤其是摩擦到那一块小小的凸起，吉尔伽美什几乎要从我身下挣脱开，像一条溺死的鱼一样弹起来，后腰弯曲成一条优雅的曲线。他看起来有些慌张，没轻没重地拽着我的头发，我用指腹捻着前列腺擦过，他呜咽一声之后松开了手。  
“拿出来......”红色的眼睛像是从湖水中打捞出来，湿漉漉地晃着光，“别碰，拿出来！”  
“为什么？”我冲他笑，在穴口按摩之后塞入第二根手指，“不舒服吗？”  
吉尔伽美什扯住我的衣领，他一丝不挂地躺在金属桌面上，光裸的大腿磨蹭着我的警服，而我甚至连手套都没有摘，我第一次发现自己原来有这种癖好。  
我把他的金发别到耳后，手指在身体里横冲直撞地搅着，刚刚被开发的身体只能够分泌一点肠液，我耐心地吻着他的脸侧将他准备好。吉尔伽美什抓着我的袖子，像个对初夜感到不安的少女，哪怕理性知道他不是，可还是忍不住感到愧疚。  
真可笑，明明是来调教他的，现在却反过来被他调教了。  
我抱住他的后背，性器抵在穴口浅浅地抽插几下，柔软下来的肛口温顺地裹住前端，抽出时也没有紧张感，顺着力度把轻轻异物吐出来。吉尔伽美什的笑点非常奇怪，他居然觉得这种反应很好笑，甚至自己用手指去检查了一下穴口。  
“居然可以放松到这种程度吗，”他小声说着，“不会痛。”  
“因为我技术好，”我毫无愧疚地欺骗他，“你和别人做就会痛。”  
他撇了撇嘴，坦然地躺倒在桌面上，拽着衣领把我拉下去，手掌摸索我的脸颊，随进入的力度仰起脖子。我在他的喉结上啃咬着，慢慢把自己埋进去。吉尔伽美什还是太紧了，又紧又热地裹着我的性器，让人有些头皮发麻，我在前列腺的位置停下来，调转角度冲着那里撞过去。  
吉尔伽美什张开嘴，每次被撞就会从嗓子里挤压出一点点呻吟，老天，他真的不知道该怎么叫，听起来像是只被踩到尾巴的猫，可怜兮兮地垂着眼睛。他并不难受，我敢肯定，他的前端已经开始一张一合地准备射精，如果第一次就能只靠后面高潮他确实算得上天赋异禀。  
如果可以的话我真的希望他舒服。  
我双手掐住他的腰，不再在他身体里浅浅抽插，顶开湿漉漉的肠肉向深处侵犯。吉尔伽美什微微瞪大眼睛，他伸手拽住我肩膀的布料，睁大的眼睛逐渐变得惊恐。他胡乱蹬着双腿想要逃开，我紧紧按住腰侧，残忍地把人拖回来，继续向他体内进攻。  
“不要了......啊！”吉尔伽美什伸手推搡我的小腹，“太深了！痛......不要了......”  
我抓着他的手贴到交合处：“你看，还没完全进去呢。”  
“可是我痛！”他无力地用手指挡在穴口，“混蛋，我居然信任了你......肚子......”  
“不会坏的。”我用额头抵住他的，轻轻在嘴唇上吮吸一下，“别担心，让我进去。”  
“不......不要！啊啊啊......”  
前进的阻力越来越大，他的直肠已经被我塞满了，窄小的肠道吸吮着前端。吉尔伽美什似乎是想碰一下自己被撑满的肚子，可又不敢下手。汗水把额前的头发全部打湿，我用手指帮他梳理到脑后，挺腰把最后一段送进去。  
性器突破狭小的阻碍顶入结肠，吉尔伽美什一口咬在我的肩膀上，浑身颤抖着收紧后穴。我被他夹得受不了，只能猛地用拳头打在桌面上，疼痛能让人清醒一点。  
我睁开眼，吉尔伽美什浑身泛红瘫倒在桌面上，眼睛失神地看向一边，他的阴茎还在一股一股射出精液，大腿根微微痉挛着，穴口一张一合地夹紧我。他不知道什么时候已经高潮了。  
是插进结肠的时候吗......  
我目瞪口呆，很想抓着他的头发问他是不是有受虐倾向，可他摆明了是第一次做，这个问题还不如问我自己。  
我尝试着动了动，还在不应期的身体太不禁操，吉尔伽美什还是在喊痛，夹杂着对我的辱骂和诅咒，怎么哄都不肯停下来。他的臀瓣上布满薄薄的一层汗水，滑溜溜的手感，我用手掌大力揉搓着，把那团软肉挤压得变了形，然后用手套故意摩擦他的穴口，试着往里探入。已经撑满的小穴再也吃不下别的，吉尔伽美什更大声地哭喊出来，求饶般推着我的手，他从来不知道自己这副样子有多下流。  
我稍微退出一点，然后狠狠操进去。确实太深了，吉尔伽美什胡乱摇着头，喉咙深处的呻吟听起来像是要干呕，好像内脏都被顶得乱了位。可就算这样......  
他的阴茎还是慢慢硬起来，诉说着这具身体有多喜欢被粗暴地侵犯。  
“操，”我浑身发热，脑子有点热糊涂了，“你真是......”  
为什么我要像一个处男一样对他的身子发疯，明明他才是......  
金发的男人拨弄着自己的头发，然后颤抖着抬起手，摸上我的脸颊。  
“长官......”他眯着眼睛，缓慢地笑出来，“你还在等什么呢......？”

“你所追求的愉悦，不就在眼前吗？”

我点起一根烟——这个习惯是和同事学的，他总觉得不抽烟的话我们俩迟早会加班累死。  
吉尔伽美什从桌面上坐起来，他的衣服是我帮忙穿的，经过这一番折腾之后他不会再有力气穿衣服了。他坐在我面前，伸手拽住我的衣领，一用力扯到自己身边，我的鼻子差点撞到他额头上。

他张开口，声音嘶哑着，我听着有些心疼，但这又是我自己闯下的祸。人真是个矛盾的生物。  
“你们想让我听话，”他说，“我有一个条件，我要......”  
吉尔伽美什用手指摸着我的下巴，我微微张开嘴唇，烟气从唇齿间吐出来。  
“什么？”  
那一瞬间我突然觉得，不管什么条件我都可以答应，他想要什么我都会给他。  
嘛，我本来就是个邪魔外道。

吉尔伽美什伸出手指，戳在我的胸膛。

.


End file.
